I Challenge Thee!
by half-human
Summary: 100word challenges. Various pairingsAddek, Merder, and others :P chp3 responds to reviewers pete n derek, callie n mark,callie n derek, azzie
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Challenge Thee!

Author: Half-HumanSummary: 100-word challenges. addek, merder, and other pairings :P  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice-- Shonda is queen of that domain.  
Author's Note: Please R/R. They are short but were pretty hard to write at first :P I strayed away from my OTP, so yeah, this was a challenge :P

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 1: Critter –Addek- challenger: Inkie

--

Knocking on her office door, Derek waited.

"Its about time!" He opened the door only to find Addison perched on her desk. She looked panicky. "Derek! There's something in here!"

Derek stepped forth when something black scurried past his foot.

"Shit!" he yelled, jumping on Addison's desk. "What was that?"

"Derek, do something!" Derek fumbled for his phone but it fell. Reaching for it, the critter scurried by again.

Addison shrieked. Derek laughed.

"Not funny."

"Addison, these things only happen to us," he mused, hugging her.

She pouted, hugging back. Addison was scared, but Derek was there--she was ok.

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 2: Breath –Merder- challenger: Inkie

--

She was on her back when she opened her eyes.

"Derek?" He was staring at her. "Snoring again?" He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head and scrunched her face.

"Breath again?" he asked innocently. She nodded. She looked at him and noticed his 'McDreamy' smile.

Picking up something from the nightstand he unwrapped the tiny square in his hand and tossed it in his mouth. He chewed madly and smiled at her again.

"Gum?" she asked, grinning. He nodded yes and bent down to kiss her. This time she closed her eyes and didn't resist.

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 3: Pete -TWO PARTER- 200 Word-Challenge –Paddison-Addek-Merder- challenger: Inkie

--

Addison's googly eyes had returned and this time it was because of the latest of her man candy.

"Who the hell is that?" Derek frowned, playing with his fourth drink as he watched Addison get awfully close to the mystery man.

"Apparently some 'alternative medicine' guy," Preston answered.

"Alternative medicine? What kind of crap is that?" he hissed. Preston raised an eyebrow. "And look at him, where does he come off getting so close to her?"

"Derek, I think you've had enough to drink. Besides, she told me about him. Name's Pete, she met him in California."

"He's from California?"

"Yeah, and she really likes him. Plans on continuing her relationship with him when she leaves." Derek almost choked on his whiskey.

"Leaving?" he asked bewildered. Preston sighed.

"I thought she told you," he whispered, mentally kicking himself. Derek remained silently thinking, images of Addison flashed in his head. Then he thought of Meredith and how she had decided to end things 'temporarily.' He sighed loudly and downed his drink.

"Are you ok?" Preston asked.

"I've lost everything, haven't I?" he asked somberly, watching Pete's hand wander up Addison's thigh.

"No Derek. I'm still here for you. You'll be fine."

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 4: Buttercup –Addison-Meredith— Challenger: Inkie

--

"I don't hate you," Addison said, startling Meredith.

"Excuse me?" Addison handed her a bouquet of buttercups.

"I'm sorry…about Derek, about your mother, and stepmother, I mean—

"Thank you," Meredith interrupted. She accepted the flowers.

"I'm leaving," Addison let out. "Just wanted to say good-bye." Rattled, Meredith looked at the woman she had often felt was competition. She looked worn and tired and at the moment Meredith saw tenderness. Thinking about the mess Derek was putting her through she suddenly felt pity for Addison and a need to comfort her. She stepped forward and embraced her.

"Thanks," Addison whispered softly.

-8-8-8-8-8-8

A/N: ok, that was the first batch. Please R/R and if you want to see a particular pairing, theme, or word incorporated in a short piece, tell me :P

-8-8-8-8-8-8-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Challenge Thee!

Author: Half-Human  
Summary: 100-word challenges. ANY word, ANY pairing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice-- Shonda is queen in that domain.  
Author's Note: Ok, this is my second batch. I got some reviews and some have suggested words and parings, so here it goes :P Please R/R, enjoy!

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 5: Phone-sex -Meredith and Mark- Challenger: Inkie

--

"You dropped something," Meredith called to Mark as she picked up a paper. She quickly glanced at it.

"Phone-sex??" She asked shocked, reading the header and the large sum of 500 dollars at the bottom.

"I'll take that," Mark snatched the paper from Meredith's hands. She stared at him, unable to contain her smile. He narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I never thought you'd turn to such services," she laughed. Mark rolled his eyes and walked to her.

"There's a paycheck attached. I don't make the calls, I receive them." He smiled at Meredith; his proximity sent chills down her back.

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 6: Elevator – Maddison- Challenger: Ally

--

"Again… in the horny elevator," Addison mumbled as she stepped into the space.

"Did I hear 'horny'?" Mark looked up from his newspaper. Addison sighed; she'd spoken too loudly.

"No."

"I'd say I did. Or was it 'porny?' I never thought it was a word but it always makes me smile."

"I bet."

"Addison, what do you say, drinks at my place and a discussion on the word 'porny?'"

"Mark, last time we discussed one of your words we—

"Yeah, 'sexfest'—fun, wasn't it? If you still don't consider it a word after that night, there's something wrong with you."

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 7: Being Rich- Callie and Addison--Challenger: Ally

--

"George told his friends I have money," Callie spat sitting down and eating with Addison.

"You're rich?"

"I suppose," Callie said, playing with her yogurt.

"So?"

"So I don't want people making assumptions about me."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some spoiled woman who flaunts her wealth with designer clothes and struts around with a snotty attitude." Callie suddenly noticed who she was talking to as she noted Addison's Gucci shades hanging from her Roberto Cavalli blouse. "Oh," she said, face gaining a light tint of red. Addison gave a toothy smile and than broke out in laughter.

"Its OK Callie."

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 8: Friendship-Alex and Meredith- Challenger: friendsqueen216

--

"Thanks," Meredith whispered.

"For what?" Alex asked, looking up from his reading.

"For not giving me some profound lecture on my future." She was referring to her friends offering her advice and pressuring her into taking the intern exam.

"Sometimes all we need is silence," Alex responded. "We need support, but…talk isn't always the best answer. Just having someone nearby works fine." Meredith nodded as she stared at Alex, wondering where the obnoxious sexist she met last year had run off.

Alex noticed her staring and looked up. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Meredith cherished their friendship.

-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: Ok, hope you enjoyed. I responded to people who reviewed. Please R/R and if you want, make suggestions on what you want to see :P (psst, I like a challenge :P )

-8-8-8-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Challenge Thee!

Author: Half-Human

Summary: 100-word challenges. ANY word, ANY pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice-- Shonda is queen in that domain.

Author's Note: Ok, third batch, thanks for suggestions –cough-challenges-cough-I will write the name of the ship, if any, and the challenger by the title of each piece.

-8-8-8-8-

Challenge 9: Addison- Callie and Mark- Challenger: Ally

--

"Why is she leaving?" Mark asked softly staring at Addison from afar.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Callie answered, looking through her files. "Besides, wouldn't you leave if you were in her shoes?"

"No."

"Yeah, I forgot, you'd sleep with every nurse on the floor before you left." Mark didn't respond and Callie looked him in the eye.

"Addison isn't any other nurse and I wouldn't leave because I am not a coward. I'm not Derek and if I want something, I take it." Callie narrowed her eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Well then go talk to her."

-8-8-8-

Challenge 10: Adultery- Callie and Derek- Challenger: Ally

--

"How did you do it?" Callie asked, face red, eyes watery.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.

"When you found out about Addison and Mark, how did you just leave…and how can you work with her everyday? … I wish I could just leave."

Derek placed his papers down and looked her in the eye.

"Leaving isn't the answer. If you love someone you fight. The reason why I can stand Addison is because I still care for her."

"Do you regret walking out on Addison?" Callie asked, seeking clarification. Derek remained silent.

He picked up his papers and walked away.

-8-8-8-

Challenge 11: Wine- Derek and Pete- Challenger: Inkie

--

"You've had a good day," Derek said to the grinning man next to him.

"Pretty good. I flew in to see…someone special," Pete said, swirling the wine in his glass.

"Serious then?"

"Not yet. She's recently divorced; it's harder."

"It was hard to move on after my divorce," Derek said.

"Are you ok now?"

"Don't know. I'm dating someone, but she's different and much younger."

"I don't like dealing with younger women. Like them older," Pete said lifting his glass and examining the rings in it, "better with time."

"I know what you're saying," Derek whispered softly, thinking of Addison.

-8-8-8-

Challenge 12- Beautifully Broken- Izzie/Alex- Challenger: Friendsqueen216

--

"Ok, I'm going to end this, what's wrong?" Alex asked, as he found Izzie crying for the third time that week.

"Nothing," she sniffled.

"Please Izzie, you can tell me. Is it the wedding? You must be feeling down because of Denny—"

"No, its not the wedding," she interrupted. "I'm so…confused right now. I did something, something wrong, but it felt so right. You know?" Alex stared. She was fragile, lost, and scared, but she still shined. She was beautifully broken, and all Alex knew to do was give her a hug and offer a shoulder to lean on.

-8-8-8-8-8

A/N: ok, batch 3. I'm writing 4 challenges per chapter. I'll get to challenges not addressed here in the next one :P :P Hope you enjoyed. Please R/R:P suggestions are welcomed :P


End file.
